


A Happy International Womens Day

by SnailFriend



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnailFriend/pseuds/SnailFriend
Summary: Japan learns an important lesson about the everyday struggles that women face.





	A Happy International Womens Day

It was a perfectly average day. The sun was shining, Pochi was Taking a nap on the porch, and Japan was being casually sexist. “I just don’t think women need rights that bad. The wage gap isn’t even that big,” he said as he sipped the last drops of milk straight from the carton. “I mean, I know women aren’t a fan of chikan, but a dude has to get a grope in even now and then. It’s not that big of a deal.” America looked down cereal he had just poured. It was bone-dry, just like his boochie.  
“Is there any milk left?” he asked, even though he already knew the answer.  
“Oh, sorry, I just drank the last of it. I’ll buy more this afternoon.”  
“Oh, okay.”  
But it wasn’t okay.  
America was sick and tired of Japan’s unprompted anti-feminist rants. It started off small. Just an occasional remark about a buzzfeed article or politician. The escalation was slow enough that America didn’t notice the red flags until he caught Japan jerking off to compilations of Ben Shapiro epically powning feminists. Still, he just couldn’t bring himself to dump Japan, no matter how sexist he became. Besides, he had a plan to stop the sexism and get milk for his cereal in one fell swoop.  
“Hey, I just got this cool new juice. I think you’d like it.” He pulled a small flask out of his pocket and offred it to Japan. The flask was unremarkable, aside from the fact that ‘JUICE THAT MAKES MEN GROW BOOBS’ was written in red letters across the front.  
“I think I’ll pass,” Japan said.  
“C’mon, just a little sippy?” America stepped closer to Japan and shoved the bottle right up to his face. Japan started to inch backwards. “It’s just a little juice; nothing to be scared of.”  
“Alfred, you’re scaring me.”  
Alfred took the top off the flask and tried to force it between Japan’s lips. Japan tried to run, but he smashed his head straight into the wall. He yelped in his little princess voice and stumbled backwards. America took the opportunity to get him in a headlock and forced the tiddy juice down his throat.  
Within seconds, lumps began to sprout from Japan’s chest. His shirt burst open. Little pieces of torn fabric fell to the ground. They grew steadily until they completely hid his torso and drooped down to his knees. Searing pain shot through his back, causing tears to pool in his soulless eyes. Alfred let go of him, and he collapsed to the floor. Luckily, his fresh tiddies broke his fall. “N-nande desu ka?” he asked, his voice weak and shaky.  
“I’m gonna teach you a lesson about women’s struggles. Plus, my cereal needs some milk.” Fear shook Japan to his core. He managed to stand up despite the overwhelming weight of his new boobs. His legs shook as they struggled to support his massive tiddies. Alfred grabbed him by the chests and pulled him over to the kitchen counter. Japan cried out in pain and tried to pull away, but his efforts were in vain. Alfred stood behind him and pressed him against the counter. He firmly grasped Japan’s left tiddy and started tugging it. Droplets of milk oozed out of the many tiny holes in his nipple and fell onto the cereal.  
“What the fuck,” Japan said as milk poured out of his tender breasts.  
“This is the kind of struggle women all over the world face every day.” Alfred noticed that the bowl was nearly full and gave his teets a few final, rough tugs. “This is what it’s like to be a woman.”  
“I never knew women had it so rough. This changes everything,” Japan said. Alfred let go of him. He grabbed his cereal off the counter and ate a big spoonful.  
“Dang, this milk some good milk,” he said. He scarfed down the whole bowl and drank all the leftover milk in a matter of seconds. An insatiable desire for more milk awakened in him. He looked at Japan’s boobs with hunger in his eyes. “Hey, uh, can I get some more?”  
“I guess. I don’t think there’s much left, though.” America thanked him and went straight for the tiddy. He suckled on Japan’s nipple. Japan was visibly uncomfortable, but he still drank until there was no milk left.  
“Dang it, that’s all? Bummer.”  
“Sorry, I guess. So can you turn me back to normal now?”  
“Oh, there’s no way to reverse it. You’re stuck like that forever.”  
“Seriously? What the fuck is wrong with you?”  
“Would you feel better if I had some of the juice, too?”  
“Yeah okay.”  
With that, America drank the rest of the man tit juice. His boobs ended up being smaller than Japan’s, but they were still impossibly big by normal standards.  
“Dang, this actually freaking hurts. I’m sorry I did this to you.”  
“It’s alright. Now that I have grown breasts, I finally understand the struggles of women across this world. Thank you for force feeding me that juice that makes men grow breasts, Alfred.”  
“No prob, bob.”  
They never had to go buy milk again.


End file.
